Finding A Way Home
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Mallory Akizuki is the only Evo that was able to leave Providence's grasp and start a career in singing, even becoming a major pop idol. But what happens when she begins to miss the only boy that was able to capture her heart? Request from mallory627


**Me: Hiya everyone. I'm here with a one-shot. This one-shot is a request/dedication to **mallory627**. I hope you enjoy. Please send reviews in.**

**Summary:** Mallory Akizuki is the only Evo that was able to leave Providence's grasp and start a career in singing, even becoming a major pop idol. But what happens when she begins to miss the only boy that was able to capture her heart? One-shot.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to **_Generator Rex_**(pfft. Like I'd be able to make something as awesome as this show). I don't own Mallory Akizuki. That character belongs to **mallory627**. I am simply borrowing her by **mallory627's **approval.**

**Title:** Finding A Way Home  
**Author: **AnimeGirl 144

* * *

It was a typical day for the fifteen-year-old pop star as she was wrapping up the song to one of her concerts. Once finished, Mallory Akizuki gave small bows to her loyal fans who gave cheers for her. The singer stood straight and waved her hand at her fans with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I hope you all enjoyed," she said. "And please come see me again when I'm in the area."

The crowd was ushered out while the teen pop star headed for the tour bus that would take her out of the city and into the next that was planned. She sighed as she sat in her chair and rubbed her forehead.

_Man, I need to get a better night's sleep,_ she thought.

She looked out the window as she placed the side of her cheek in the palm of her hand.

_I wonder what Rex's doing right now?_ she thought as her eyelids fell a fraction.

Mallory was an Evo much like Rex, and had even been in Providence for a while before escaping and heading off to become a pop star; as an Evo that could control sound waves, she was able to make her voice sound beautiful and amazing. She hated the environment that Providence was run in and she didn't care for the rules. She did feel bad for leaving Rex (and Bobo) behind, but if he had to choose- if he had to honestly choose between Providence and her- she knew he'd choose Providence. It was, in his words, his "home and family." That's why she had left him there; she didn't want to take him away from his family. Still, that didn't mean she didn't miss him.

_I wonder if he misses me at all,_ she thought to herself.

Rex sighed as he laid on his stomach on his bed. Bobo, who was flipping through the channels on the flat screen TV noticed the sigh and looked over at his friend. Rex looked miserable, staring at a picture. Bobo rolled his eye at the kid and went back to the TV.

"Would you stop with the sighing, it's getting annoying," Bobo said.

"But I can't help it," Rex said. "I miss her."

"She's been gone for nearly half a year and you're _now_ acting like this?" Bobo asked.

Rex rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and decided to quickly evade the answer.

"Well, I just miss her," Rex said.

At that moment, music began to play from the screen that made the two occupants stop what they were doing. The voice was very familiar.

"That was an excerpt from Mallory Akizuki's," the announcer said. "Ever since we all heard first song, we knew she'd become a major pop star. She's gone on..."

Bobo quickly shut off the TV as Rex groaned and placed his face in the pillow.

"Woops. My bad," Bobo said.

"I don't know what it is Bobo," Rex said. "I miss her a lot, but she's been gone for months. Why am I feeling this way now?"

"Who knows kid; I ain't a doctor," Bobo said. "Ask the Doc."

"No," Rex said, "I don't want to ask her this."

"Well, whatever kid. I'll leave you alone. There's some boys on Level Seven that are just waiting to lose money," Bobo said as he headed out the door.

Rex released a sigh as he laid against his bed. He still couldn't comprehend why now, after many months, he was upset by Mallory's leave. Why? Why... He sighed quietly to himself and grabbed the _ipod_ device that Mallory had bought him a while back. He knew it'd pain him to hear her voice (his _ipod_ was practically filled with all songs sung by her), but he pushed shuffle and laid his head against his pillow. He didn't know that at that exact moment, Mallory, thousands of miles away, was listening to the same song over the bus' radio.

Rex turned off his _ipod_, grabbed his goggles, and made his way into the hall. He needed fresh air; he needed it now. So, he left Providence and headed into the nearest city, making sure that when he got within the city limits that he transformed his legs back to normal; people still didn't accept Evos. At that exact moment, Mallory's bus was passing through a city and headed to stop at the nearest hotel to rest and put gas in their tank. Mallory told her manager that she was off to walk around the city, needing to clear her mind.

Both Evos walked through the city with their minds somewhere else. Neither paid attention to the people around them as they wished for the one they loved. The two continued to walk down the sidewalk when they suddenly bumped into someone. Both fell to the ground on their butts.

"Sorry," they both muttered.

Their eyes widened upon hearing such a familiar voice and looked up.

"Rex?"

"Mallory?"

Both stared at each other before Rex made the movement. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Mallory! I never thought I'd see you again," he said.

Mallory got over her shock and hugged him back. Pure happiness flowed through her veins as she hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Rex asked as he leaned out of the embrace to look at her. "I thought you were on your tour."

"I-I am," Mallory answered. "We're stopping in for the night, and I felt the need to walk around. I forgot this city was so close to Providence."

"Hey, wanna get an ice cream?" Rex asked as he stood up and helped Mallory off the ground.

"Sure, sounds great," Mallory said.

Both Evo teams were sitting outside the parlor, each with an ice cream cone in hand as they ate their frozen treats in an awkward silence. Despite Mallory being a major star, no one that passed by them seemed to recognized her (she was perfectly happy with that).

"So,... uhm,... You're really great," Rex said awkwardly. "You know, at singing. I bought all your cds. Well, Holiday bought them for me since I don't really have an allowance to buy anything."

"Thanks," Mallory flushed.

The both fell back into an awkward silence as they went back to their ice cream. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, Rex lowered his ice cream and kept his eyes off of Mallory.

"I miss you."

The Evo pop star stopped mid-lick and looked over at her fellow teen. He was looking at the ice cream in his hand.

"You, miss me?" Mallory asked, surprised to hear those words from him.

Rex nodded.

"Yeah. I got used to it at first; I mean, you always said you wanted to be a star, and how much you hated being trapped in Providence, so I didn't try to stop you. But, I really did miss you," he admitted, his eyes looking up at her.

Mallory's eyes lightly shook as she stared at him in surprise. Rex was about to cover up the whole thing, but was stopped by the teen sitting next to him.

"I missed you too," she admitted. "It was fun, but I missed having you by my side."

"Heh. We sound like a couple," Rex said with a light smile and a rub of his neck.

_A couple... I wish..._ "I love you."

Rex stopped rubbing his neck as he stared at her in surprise. He was taken aback by her admission. The girl refused to look up at him as she looked at her ice cream, debating on if she should run away. Rex continued to stare at her, and her decision was now leaning heavily on running away. She was about to apologize and run for the hotel when she felt something on her lips. She was surprised to see Rex kissing her, but she closed her eyes and kissed back. They soon broke apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you too," he said.

She smiled as she said, "I want to come home."

Rex nodded, stood up, and offered her his hand silently with only a grin on his face. She smiled brightly at him, already deciding to call her manager up tomorrow and tell him she was quitting, and took his hand. It was time to finally go home.

* * *

**Me: How did everyone like it? I hope I did the character and the author justice. I think I rushed it at the end *bangs head on table* I'm so ashamed.**


End file.
